


Last Bullet

by RichTr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...И вот сейчас, стоя напротив, Оцелот сомневается в том, что его удачи хватит и на этот раз. Привычный до этого самого момента риск сейчас кружит голову почище любого алкоголя, а сердце ухает уже где-то внизу грудной клетки, четко выстукивая ритм пульсом в висках.<br/>Но вида он не подает. Секунды ожидания, исполненные внимательным изучением друг друга, не прерываются ни единым лишним движением или отражением эмоции на лице. Каждый ждет."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bullet

Ледяные, пронизывающие потоки воздуха из открытой настежь двери вертолета забирались под одежду, заставляя его непроизвольно напрягаться, но не сводить внимательного и цепкого взгляда с человека напротив, что всего пару минут назад неплохо, до кровавых гематом, приложил его об пол этого самого вертолета. И сейчас, сжимая в руках любимый револьвер, Оцелот весь поглощен наблюдением за Снейком. Никогда, даже в своей голове, он не решался назвать его противником, а тем более -- врагом. 

И вот сейчас, стоя напротив, Оцелот сомневается в том, что его удачи хватит и на этот раз. Привычный до этого самого момента риск сейчас кружит голову почище любого алкоголя, а сердце ухает уже где-то внизу грудной клетки, четко выстукивая ритм пульсом в висках. 

Но вида он не подает. Секунды ожидания, исполненные внимательным изучением друг друга, не прерываются ни единым лишним движением или отражением эмоции на лице. Каждый ждет. 

\- Смотри-ка... ты без оружия. Несправедливо получается, а? - Первым напряженное молчание нарушает Адамска. Привычным движением раскручивая револьвер, он вопросительно поднимает бровь, чуть вскидывая голову. Он все же решает понадеяться на удачу, отдавая шансы на жизнь такому призрачному явлению, и потому чуть не роняет оружие, наблюдая за тем, как Ева бросает другой пистолет Снейку, пытаясь не отрываться от управления.

Теперь, когда условия становятся равными, полагаться на удачу совсем не хочется. Адреналин ядом расползается по сосудам, расширяя зрачки и заставляя сердце колотиться еще сильнее. Оцелот застывает на месте, моментально оценивая ситуацию. 

За считанные секунды Адамска вскидывает револьвер, целясь точно и полностью исключая промах. Он старается опередить Снейка, поддаваясь инстинктивному желанию сохранить свою жизнь.  
Опередить не удается. Спусковые крючки нажаты одновременно. В воздухе, всего-то на секунду, раздаются звонкие щелчки.

Пусто.

Оцелот оглушен происходящим. Чуть ухмыляясь, он окидывает взглядом Снейка, и интуитивно понимает, что тот тоже удивлен, пусть и не подает вида. Все вокруг уже начинает напоминать ему глуповатую игру без конца, потому следом звучит предложение о дуэли. Не совсем обычной, разумеется. 

Вставляя один патрон в барабан револьвера, Оцелот думает только о том, что сегодня удача просто обязана оказаться на его стороне. Иначе и быть не может.

Лязг металла по полу вертолета. Револьверы неотличимы друг от друга, разве что один на данный момент смертоносен, а второй совершенно пуст. 

Оцелот прижимается спиной к спине Снейка. Тепло человека резко контрастирует с ледяным напряжением, совсем не похожим на то беззаботное чувство, которое было в начале. Количество шагов равное.

Оцелот разворачивается и целится интуитивно, полностью уверенный, что именно он сейчас услышит оглушительно громкий для своего напряжения выстрел в сторону Снейка. Тело застывает на секунду, будто живой остается только кисть руки, палец которой плавно, но быстро нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Щелчок. 

Выстрел раздается с другой стороны. 

Сердце ухает вниз, как во сне, при падении с высоты. "Иронично - подумал он. Револьвер Оцелот умрет от пули револьвера."

Но ни боли, ни чего-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на нее, он не ощущает. В недоумении оборачиваясь, он видит аккуратное отверстие от пули в корпусе вертолета. 

Промахнулся специально? Оцелот снова переводит взгляд на Снейка, который стоит, опустив руку с оружием и молчаливо наблюдает за происходящим, слегка ухмыляясь. 

Адамска подходит ближе, зачарованный то ли происходящим, то ли какими-то своими мыслями. Проходит всего несколько секунд, как он засматривается в выразительный взгляд Снейка. Ему с самого этого несчастного случая жаль, что он отстрелил ему второй глаз. Что-то внутри на секунду вспыхивает, импульсивно рождая одно совершенно неуместное желание.

Оцелот подается чуть вперед и целует Снейка, коротко, неосторожно, готовясь к тому, чтобы защититься от удара. Щетина ощутимо колет подбородок, а стойкий запах сигарет и едва ощутимый запах крови навсегда врезаются в память. Проходит секунда, прежде чем Адамска понимает, что удара не будет. 

Щелчок.

Сейчас его не волнует ничего, происходящее извне. Ни Ева, полностью поглощенная управлением, ни пронизывающе-ледяной воздух, все так же забирающийся под одежду. Для него остался только тот, кто стоит напротив, тот, чья рука сейчас осторожно прижала Оцелота к себе. Тепло.

Через мгновение Адамска уже стоит у распахнутой двери, пытаясь сосредоточиться на других мыслях, которые не имеют отношения к произошедшему. Хитро ухмыляясь краешком рта, он делает шаг вниз. Падение смягчает ледяная вода.


End file.
